Bajo la máscara del hollow
by rush of hapiness
Summary: La máscara del hollow puede destapar aquello oculto en nuestros corazones y, ante un convaleciente Renji, Ichigo no puede más que rendirse ante el oscuro impulso del hollow. IchigoxRenji.AVISOI!YAOI! ChicoXchico. MaleXMale. Shonenxshonen. HomeXHome.


Disclaimers: no poseo _Bleach_, todos los personajes y referencias a la obra son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama y de las diferentes editoriales que poseas sus derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, sí puede ser considerado mío.

Por supuesto, con esta historia no gano nada más que mi propia satisfacción personal y de la panda de locas que me apoyaron en esta idea descabellada. Va por vosotras niñas.

**Bajo la Máscara del Hollow**

Los bosques de este mundo le recordaban a los de las películas o los _animes_, demasiado perfectos, frondosos y fríos para ser reales. Sólo que en este caso, para su desgracia, lo eran. Llevaban tres días tras la pista de los renegados que habían atacado varias de las villas circundantes a la corte, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Shigekuni Yamamoto, que había decidido enviar a dos de los mejores guerreros a su disposición para encargarse del problema. O al menos esas habían sido sus palabras, Ichigo no sabía que parte de tal afirmación era verdad y que parte mero peloteo, por decirlo llanamente.

- Eh,Abarai – se dirigió el joven pelirrojo a su compañero - ¿ por qué nos han endilgado esto a nosotros dos y no al Cuerpo de operaciones especiales?, ¿no son ellos los encargados de misiones de este estilo?.

Renji lo miró con cara de fastidio, desde su posición podían observar totalmente el camino sin ser vistos, lo que les proporcionaba cierta ventaja. Ventaja que obviamente se desperdiciaría de continuar Ichigo con sus preguntas.

- Ni lo sé ni me importa, obedezco y punto, en bastantes líos me he metido después de todo el follón de Aizen y a ti te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

El atractivo teniente volvió su mirada hacia el camino, reconociendo para sus adentros que Ichigo iba bastante encaminado en sus preguntas. Aunque antes preferiría volver a sufrir el _banka_i de Byakuya que reconocer en voz alta que el otro _shinigami_ tenía razón. Aunque impulsivo y bocazas Renji Abarai no era estúpido, ni mucho menos, también él había cuestionado en su interior la sabiduría de la orden que les había encargado la misión, pero el conocía la respuesta; ambos estaban siendo probados. Efectivamente, tras la guerra de la sociedad de almas su lealtad estaba siendo cuestionada, a sus superiores no les importaba demasiado que Aizen fuese un traidor y que, al ir en contra de las directrices de sus superiores Renji actuase de una forma moralmente correcta, el caso es que el teniente había desobedecido y se había rebelado y eso no constituía una falta leve en la sociedad de almas. Y en cuanto a Ichigo… aunque odiase reconocerlo el pelirrojo era una fuerza demasiado poderosa como para ser ignorada, el _seiretei_ no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un poder tal no les fuera leal, el que hubiesen llamado a Ichigo desde el_ ningenkai_ y encargado esa misión constituía una forma de controlar dónde residían las lealtades del pelirrojo _shinigami_.

Un movimiento extraño llamó la atención de Renji que hizo una señal a Ichigo, el joven _ningen_ inmediatamente alerta y en posición. Si algo sorprendía al teniente del sexto escuadrón era el cambio de actitud de Ichigo en combate, totalmente serio y centrado, los rasgos de su joven rostro endurecidos y todo su cuerpo en posición de alerta.

Extraordinariamente rápidas, oscuras figuras se movían a través del bosque, en dirección a la aldea, su velocidad y su falta de precaución al avanzar demostrando la seguridad en sí mismas, o una enorme estupidez, Renji aún no sabía decir cual de esas dos suposiciones era la correcta.

Una señal a Ichigo y ambos saltaron en medio del camino, espadas desenvainadas y un objetivo claro, impedir que los malévolos seres llegasen a la aldea y continuasen con la carnicería de la que todos los indicios les acusaban. Tres aldeas ya habían sufrido el horror de sus atrocidades, no habría una cuarta.

Sin embargo, nada les había preparado para lo que tenían ante sus ojos. Renji había oído hablar de ellos, como leyendas medio susurradas pero estaba claro que por una vez, la realidad superaba la fantasía.

- Abarai, ¿qué son esas…cosas? – susurró Ichigo mientras contemplaba las tres monstruosidades delante suya.

- ¿No lo intuyes humano?- replicó el teniente – aparecen tanto en las leyendas de tu mundo como en las del mío, a diferencia de los _hollows_ éstos devoran tanto almas como seres humanos, llámalos _youkai_, demonios, o como quieras.

El ataque de uno de los seres interrumpió su breve conversación, ciertamente no era tiempo de charlas y a Ichigo, en realidad, le daba igual lo que fueran, estaba claro que la energía que desprendían esos youkai era oscura y que sus intenciones hacia ellos no tenían nada de pacíficas.

Abarai estaba encargándose de uno de los demonios, algo que no le resultaba fácil puesto que el ser, una maraña de tentáculos sin órganos visibles, no parecía demasiado afectado por los ataques. Pero no podía ayudarle, puesto que los otros dos habían decidido, al parecer, que querían a Ichigo como primer plato de su cena.

- Vais listos vosotros dos si esperáis una comida fácil, igual habéis mordido más de lo que podéis tragar.

Un sonido sibilante, parecido al de una serpiente, surgió de uno de sus oponentes, una especie de gelatina con forma humanoide. El tercero no emitió ningún sonido, simplemente realizó un ataque directo. Sus patas delanteras, similares a las de una mantis, rebanaron limpiamente el árbol situado detrás de Ichigo justo después de que este evitara a duras penas el ataque. Apenas había posado los pies en el suelo cuando un chorro de líquido verde le pasó rozando el hombro, haciendo humear la tela de su traje de _shinigami_ y provocándole una herida que si bien no era grave escocía como mil demonios.

Las bromas se habían acabado, esos bichos iban en serio y se estaba jugando mucho en ese combate. Los primeros momentos fueron de infarto, e Ichigo poco pudo hacer más que esquivar los mortíferos ataques de sus oponentes, que por dos veces le hirieron, dejando un fuerte corte en uno de sus lados y una quemadura similar a la del hombro pero mucho más extensa en la pierna. Una fuerte expansión de energía provocada por Renji al usar su _bankai_ ocasionó en los dos demonios una mínima distracción, la suficiente para que Ichigo orientase el ataque. Un golpe rápido dirigido al _youkai _insecto ocasionó que este se alejase esquivándolo, un instante después era golpeado por la plena fuerza del _Getsuga tenshou_ de Ichigo. El ser no estaba muerto, el joven pelirrojo podía sentirlo, pero no se recuperaría pronto. Sin embargo, el demonio gelatinoso era otro cantar. Los cortes de Ichigo no parecían afectarle, puesto que se recomponía apenas la espada abandonaba su cuerpo y el ácido que segregaba no sólo era corrosivo, puesto que Ichigo sentía un malestar y un dolor crecientes que sólo podían significar una cosa; también era venenoso.

Un grito de agonía llegó a sus oídos, Renji había sido alcanzado de pleno por dos de los tentáculos de su oponente, que al parecer emitían fuertes descargas de una energía similar a la eléctrica. Instantes después, la masa de tentáculos había cubierto al joven teniente.

Una familiar sensación se apoderó de Ichigo en ese momento y, por una vez, la recibió con alegría, era agonía y éxtasis a la vez, locura y raciocinio, las dos mitades de su ser colisionando y fundiéndose, el _hollow_ y el _shinigami_ en lucha y en un perfecto equilibrio… el poder.

Era el final, y Renji lo sabía, hasta el mismo dolor había desaparecido y ya sólo quedaba la oscuridad. En medio de su consciencia que se desvanecía, una imagen, amada y admirada que le hizo aferrarse un momento más, un instante que le sirviera para reconocerle en la otra vida y luego…

Luz y dolor, que extraño era que la vida doliese más que la muerte. Cada uno de sus nervios gritaba de agonía mientras la conocida energía de un sanador infundía su ser, curando parte de sus heridas y devolviéndole poco a poco la conciencia.

- Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, _shinigami-sama_ – una voz que no reconocía ¿el sanador?- pero la mayor parte de su dolor no tiene raíz física, lo que le atacó dañaba los chacras energéticos y ahora están limpios. Durante cierto tiempo estará muy débil, prácticamente le han desprovisto del total de su energía, pero físicamente está bien.

Un asentimiento y un breve agradecimiento por parte de Ichigo y el sanador salió de la habitación, la cualidad del silencio así se lo confirmaba.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Renji dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero. Ichigo estaba a su lado, una expresión extraña en su rostro y cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo hablaba de tensión contenida.

-¿Ichigo?- la mirada del humano se posó sobre él- los demonios… ¿que ha pasado?.

- De dos de ellos el trozo más grande no supera uno de tus dedos Abarai, otro está inconsciente y retenido en espera de que vengan a buscarlo – incluso la voz de Ichigo tenía un timbre inusual, grave, contenido.

- ¿Retenido…? pero para eso se necesita…

- _Kido_, modalidad de retención- le interrumpió el joven que en esos momentos se estaba despojando de su abrigo y negro y mostrando los vendajes bajo él.

- ¡ Kurosaki!- intentando incorporarse y comprobando con satisfacción que el movimiento le era posible, Renji se sentó sobre el _futón_ – tú no tienes ese nivel de _kido_.

- No… – una pausa, un segundo, el espacio entre una respiración y otra, y el suave castaño de los ojos de Ichigo se oscureció hasta volverse negro, en medio de un mar amarillo… los ojos del hollow- y sí.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? a pesar de que hacía más de media hora que la lucha había acabado, no era capaz de volver a su forma pre_ bankai_, su cuerpo bullía de energía y, como las olas al llegar a la playa, así notaba la presencia del _hollow_ en su mente. Abordándolo y retirándose. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que fuese un efecto residual del veneno del demonio, puesto que a medida que pasaba el tiempo notaba como su control regresaba. Aún así no podía averiguar cuanto tiempo llevaría eliminar el veneno de su organismo, y pedirle ayuda al sanador estaba fuera de cuestión. El miedo del hombre era palpable y aún más después de que los vigías entraran en la aldea con las noticias de la batalla o más bien de los resultados de la misma, por lo que había oído, algunos habían encontrado difícil retener la cena en sus estómagos.

Pero eso le resultaba de poco interés, puesto que la lucha consigo mismo, que no había tenido lugar en la batalla, le estaba consumiendo.

La energía dentro suyo clamaba ser liberada, pero, como si de un animal se tratara, tras la lucha a muerte su cuerpo pedía otro tipo de liberación, de un tipo muy concreto, con una persona muy concreta.

No estaba en la situación de mentirse a sí mismo, la máscara del hollow eliminaba todas las demás; los deseos más oscuros salían a la luz, los instintos tomaban las riendas y la razón y el control se inclinaban ante ellos.

Renji estaba ante él, vivo y relativamente bien, cuando no hacía ni una hora la muerte se había acercado demasiado a ese cuerpo, a ese ser vulnerable que ofuscaba sus sentidos. Los largos cabellos del teniente enmarcaban su cara, suavizando sus rasgos, su cuerpo definido estaba desnudo bajo la sábana, y un deseo irrefrenable de comprobar hasta dónde llegaban sus tatuajes se instauró en la alterada mente de Ichigo.

El gemido de sorpresa del teniente fue capturado por la boca del humano, sus protestas enmudecidas por los labios y la lengua de Ichigo.

- Kurosaki, ¿estás loco? –protestó Renji, apenas los labios de Ichigo abandonaron los suyos un momento – quieres soltarmmmphh…

Un nuevo, lascivo beso, interrumpió sus palabras, los besos del shinigami eran una forma de posesión en sí mismos, su esbelto pero definido cuerpo presionando el del teniente y haciendo inconfundible la presencia del deseo en el cuerpo de Ichigo. Sus débiles movimientos no lograban liberarlo de la presión del otro shinigami, todo lo contrario, incrementaban el deseo de aquel y Renji sintió la desesperación invadiéndolo. Estaba claro que estaba a merced de Ichigo y de cualquiera que fuese la locura que lo estaba poseyendo, y la peor parte es que su cuerpo, privado durante tantos eones del placer erótico, estaba respondiendo de forma plena.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Ichigo abandonó su boca para dirigirse a su cuello, mientras sus manos deshacían el nudo que mantenía su _yukatta _cerrado.

Una oleada de deseo aún más poderosa que las anteriores azotó la ya febril mente de Ichigo, delante suya estaba una de los más perfectos ejemplos de belleza masculina que los dioses habían creado; el cuerpo de Renji era una perfecta conjunción de líneas armoniosas, definidos músculos, el cuerpo de un guerrero que cultivaba tanto la gracilidad y la rapidez como la fuerza. La palidez de su piel tenía un brillo casi etéreo, sólo interrumpido por las gráciles líneas de los tatuajes, que resaltaban aún más la peligrosa belleza de su portador, al tiempo que le proporcionaban un carácter innegablemente carnal.

- Ese tipo es idiota – las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que se molestase en reprimirlas, justo antes de que sus labios saboreasen la delicada piel del cuello, su lengua recorriendo la oscura línea del tatuaje. El cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremeció, pero no en oposición, sino en estremecido placer. Los años de abstinencia sospechaba, para un ser tan físico y sensual como Renji debían haber sido pura agonía, que desperdicio.

Lo que estaba pasando no era racional, no era moral, estaba a punto de ser seducido y dominado por un compañero que a su vez actuaba motivado por la parte oscura de su psiqué y él no estaba oponiendo ninguna resistencia. Pero ya le daba igual, sus largo tiempo reprimidos instintos estaban dominando su razón, y a él no le importaba. Incluso si su traidor corazón se oponía, su deseo lo estaba dominando todo. Ichigo era atractivo, un guerrero que, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, respetaba profundamente y ya estaba cansado de esperar, de llorar por la fría luna. Que lo consumiera el fuego de Ichigo, y si se equivocaba… ¿qué era otro error en una lista interminable?

Cuando Ichigo lo besó de nuevo, el teniente respondió plenamente, uniendo su lengua a la del pelirrojo en su carnal danza. El mismo acto compartido llenó a los dos jóvenes de un lujurioso calor casi insoportable y si Ichigo estaba sorprendido de la aquiescencia de Renji, desde luego no lo demostró, sólo renovó su sensual ataqué sobre el postrado teniente.

Los brazos de Renji se deslizaron por el interior del abierto traje de Ichigo, acariciando la calida piel, masajeando los suaves músculos. El gruñido de Ichigo y un nuevo y húmedo beso la recompensa a su intervención. Apenas un momento de separación e Ichigo se había liberado de su chaqueta y de sus pantalones, las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo en azarosos diseños lo único cubriendo su piel, haciendo que Renji se preguntara porqué extraña razón aparecían. Fuera como fuere, el efecto que ocasionaba era más que atractivo y, mientras Ichigo retomaba su lugar sobre su cuerpo, la combinación de piel y el suave tejido de las vendas un agradable contraste para sus manos.

Y éstas no se cansaban de tocar, de apreciar la sensación única que la calidez de otro cuerpo implica. Ya casi había olvidado lo que eso suponía, la sobrecarga de los sentidos, la búsqueda de placer mutuo y, aunque en sus anteriores encuentros él había sido la parte dominante, no le resultó especialmente difícil dejarse llevar por Ichigo.

Su cuerpo estaba siendo poseído de forma absoluta, cada centímetro de su piel tenía ahora la marca de las manos, los labios o la lengua del joven shinigami, la intensidad que demostraba en la lucha ahora traspasada al acto erótico y multiplicada por la falta de reparos o reticencia que la influencia del hollow ocasionaba. Ciertamente el hollow se complacía en la dominación, y la forma en que el cuerpo de Renji respondía a sus atenciones era una forma exquisita de la misma. El suave arco de su espalda, los deliciosos gemidos de sus labios, la extraña mezcla de desesperación y deseo… todo ello constituía una droga peligrosamente adictiva. Colocándose sobre Renji, Ichigo deslizó todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, hasta quedar alineados, las manos del hermoso teniente se deslizaron sobre su espalda mientras sus bocas se unían de nuevo, deteniéndose sobre el firme músculo de sus nalgas, mientras sus piernas se abrían para acomodar a Ichigo sobre él. Primero con suavidad, luego con una fuerza rayana en lo furioso, la erótica fricción estuvo a punto de llevarlos a la complexión.

- Ichigo…- la protesta del teniente ante la súbita separación fue cortada por un violento beso, algo que parecía complacer a Ichigo, que mostraba más preferencia por los gemidos de Renji que por ningún tipo de conversación. Buscando obtener más de esos deliciosos sonidos, el joven mortal acarició la fuente del placer de Renji, observando como los hermosos ojos de éste se cerraban ante el súbito goce, un segundo antes del que Ichigo lo rodease con su boca.

Tenso como un arco, el cuerpo de Renji se sometió al placer que Ichigo le estaba causando, las manos del pelirrojo reteniendo sus caderas, obligando al teniente a someterse al ritmo de la boca y las manos de Ichigo, sometiendo su placer hasta el momento mismo de su liberación. Éste, sin embargo, no se hizo esperar, cuando Ichigo aceleró la velocidad de sus atenciones y varias oleadas de vibrante placer poseyeron de forma plena sus sentidos, en un erótico crescendo que culminó en una vibrante liberación.

La boca que lo besó tenía un sabor extraño y casi olvidado, y Renji la aceptó plenamente, el deseo de Ichigo era una entidad palpable entre ambos y el teniente se preparó para aceptarlo.

Los dedos que lo prepararon estaban ya resbaladizos, de algún tipo de aceite medicinal por el olor, y si bien no podía decirse que lo hiciesen con delicadeza, si con el suficiente cuidado para no sentir más que una ligera molestia. Pensando que Ichigo lo tomaría por la espalda, el joven teniente se sorprendió cuando éste se colocó de frente.

- Tú puedes cerrar los ojos, e imaginar que soy él, si quieres- la voz de Ichigo aún tenía trazas de oscuro poder, pero sus ojos eran ya los suyos, el suave marrón que Renji conocía, pero teñido de una rara calidez- pero yo no quiero imaginar a otro que ti.

Preguntas de cómo Ichigo había descubierto su secreto desaparecieron de su mente con el primer empujón, la inflexible dureza del deseo de Ichigo penetrando dentro suyo, abriéndolo… y yendo directamente al centro de su placer. Sin poder evitarlo, un grito que era a la vez el nombre de su amante y la expresión de su goce, salió de sus labios, mientras sus piernas se cerraban en torno a la cintura de Ichigo, incitándolo, animándolo. Las embestidas de éste eran cada vez más poderosas y los gruñidos de placer que emitía sólo se vieron interrumpidos cuando casi desesperadamente, unió los labios de Renji con los suyos. El pelirrojo teniente devolvió el beso con igual ardor, sus manos hundiéndose en la revuelta cabellera del shinigami, mientras éste se hundía hasta la base en su interior en una última acometida que lo llevó hacia su climax. Breves momentos después, las caricias de su mano llevaban a Renji, por segunda vez, a su culminación.

Durante unos instantes, el sonido combinado de su agitada respiración fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación, un instante antes de que Ichigo tuviese la suficiente consideración de usar un paño húmedo para eliminar los resultados más evidentes de sus actividades previas tanto sobre su propio cuerpo como sobre el de Renji.

Cuando ambos se encontraban más o menos decentes, el atractivo pelirrojo se acercó de nuevo a Renji, reclinándose a su lado, la calidez de sus cuerpos desnudos agradable aunque el deseo estuviera saciado.

- ¿ Estás bien?- preguntó, una nota de preocupación en su rostro, los últimos vestigios del hollow aparentemente desaparecidos de su mente.

- ¡ Ahora me lo preguntas!- respondí Renji intentando transmitir indignación y fallando estrepitosamente –Sí, baka, mañana tendré otro lugar dolorido, pero estoy bien.

Un ligero sonrojo se extendió por el rostro de Ichigo, haciendo sonreír al teniente, que notaba como el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él. La sensación de unos brazos y un cuerpo firme atrayéndolo y un suave roce de uno labios sobre los suyos, fueron lo último que su conciencia dio percibido antes de caer en la plácida oscuridad del sueño.

Las primeras luces del alba rompían el cielo cuando Ichigo salió de la casa donde Renji aún dormía. Un kimono sobre su cuerpo y un propósito muy concreto en su mente. Apenas un segundo de concentración y la firma energética de su objetivo se materializó en su mente, alguien iba a tener que escucharlo, **muy** detenidamente.

El grupo de _shinigamis _que habían llegado al pueblo, alertados por Ichigo tras las batalla, se habían encargado de lo aprovechable de los dos demonios muertos, que no era mucho, y del tercer demonio. A Ichigo casi le daba pena, acabar en las manos de Kurotsuchi no era precisamente un destino envidiable, pero esas habían sido sus órdenes y ahora tenía otras cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse.

Como cierto capitán que, al parecer, tenía algún que otro impulso vuoyer. Dicho capitán estaba supervisando el traslado del youkai con su habitual expresión de indiferencia, hasta que la presencia de Ichigo le hizo volverse a él. Si los ojos de Kuchiki Bykuya normalmente tenían la calidez de un invierno en el polo, en ese momento podrían congelar las llamas del infierno cristiano. Sin embargo, Ichigo era totalmente inmune a miradas letales, de lo contrario hacía tiempo que hubiese perecido víctima de una de las de Rukia, que parecía haber aprendido la técnica de su niisan.

- Byakuya - Ichigo intentó poner todo el desprecio de que era capaz en el nombre, volviéndolo casi un insulto – tenemos que hablar.

- Los informes envíalos a tu superior inmediato – el hielo de la voz de Byakuya cortaba más que el de sus ojos si eso era posible- no tenemos nada que hablar. Quizás sea mejor que vuelvas con tu juguete, no sería aceptable que se "enfriase" ¿verdad?.

El tono de condescendencia de Byakuya fue más de lo que pudo soportar el joven _shinigami_ en aquel momento.

- Oye, _teme_ – gritó Ichigo ante los rostros estupefactos del resto de los shinigami, **nadie** se dirigía así a Kuchiki-taicho, nadie que quisiera vivir un día más en todo caso - ¿tienes algún problema? ¿ Quién te crees que eres para hablar así de nadie?.

La ira de Ichigo era evidente, _Zangetsu_, en su mano, vibraba de poder respondiendo al vínculo con su portador, que en aquel momento no deseaba nada más que hacerle una cara nueva al orgulloso capitán. Renji, en esos momentos, era un asunto delicado para Ichigo, sobre todo después de lo que ambos habían hablado por la noche. Había habido confesiones, susurradas y musitadas, sonsacadas con paciencia, y el dolor había salido de la boca de Renji como el veneno de una herida. ¿Y _él_, justo él tenía el valor de atreverse a menospreciar a su teniente?.

- Vosotros – se dirigió a los shinigamis- largo.

-¿Qué- algunas voces, los más valientes, se atrevieron a protestar - ¿ que demo…?

- He dicho **largo –** si la voz de Ichigo no era lo suficientemente amenazadora, el súbito incremento de energía de su aura lo era y, a esas alturas, todos los shinigamis sabían el papel que Ichigo había desempeñado contra la conjura de Aizen, los asuntos que el pelirrojo tuviese con su _taicho_ eran de naturaleza personal y evidentemente fuera del ámbito de sus obligaciones.

Diez segundos después de la orden de Ichigo, él y Byakuya se encontraban solos cara a cara una vez más y, en lo que Ichigo concernía, el capitán del sexto escuadrón iba a recibir una segunda lección en humildad. Y en esos momentos el pelirrojo _shinigami _estaba más que dispuesto a dársela. De una forma u otra.

- Dime, Kurosaki – Byakuya desenvainó su espada, su grácil cuerpo adoptando la primera postura de ataque – ¿de nuevo te alzas contra los miembros del _seiretei_ ¿ ¿ya ha llegado al límite tu lealtad?

- No seas estúpido Kuchiki – un mínimo fruncimiento de ceño fue la reacción a Byakuya a la interpelación de Ichigo, todo un testimonio de hasta que punto la falta de cortesía del pelirrojo le afectaba – no tengo nada en contra del _seiretei_, y no tengo nada en contra de sus capitanes, sólo en contra del idiota que tengo delante. Como diríais vosotros, esto es una cuestión de honor, has ofendido a alguien importante para mí que no está para defenderse, así que lo haré yo.

- Así que es importante para ti, quizás me he extralimitado entonces, dada la fama de mi teniente supuse que únicamente estabas entreteniéndote con él, al parecer es bastante pródigo en sus favores.

Las palabras de Byakuya rezumaban veneno y hostilidad, el hielo se estaba resquebrajando pero Ichigo no reparó en eso, la sangre zumbándole en las orejas y una furia que poco tenía que envidiar a la del _hollow _poseyéndolo.

- ¿ Pero tú que sabes? – la fuerza del arco de su espada al atacar destrozó varios árboles cercanos y, si bien Byakuya logró escapar ese primer asalto, instantes después la Zangetsu de Ichigo colisionaba contra su Senbozakura, el poder tras ella obligándole a mantener la guardia, el rostro de Ichigo, contorsionado por la furia, a unos escasos centímetros.

- La pena es que Renji no sea como dices – las palabras del pelirrojo estaban teñidas por la ira y el esfuerzo- que no haya estado con quién le diera la gana todo lo que le diera la gana, y que todos estos años haya esperado por **ti**, cacho cabrón, que de todos los jodidos shinigamis eres el último que se lo merece.

Los impasibles ojos de Byakuya se abrieron por la sorpresa, su concentración vaciló el más mínimo de los instantes, tiempo suficiente para que un movimiento de Ichigo hiciese saltar su espada por los aires y el segundo encontrase a Byakuya con la Zangetsu contra su cuello.

Si en ese momento no estuviera aturdido como estaba, Byakuya se hubiese sentido avergonzado de la rapidez con la que Ichigo le había vencido. Pero dada la situación, su mente sólo podía centrarse en una cosa:

- Pero tú yaciste con él esta noche.

Un traidor sonrojo se extendió por la piel de Ichigo, a pesar de que su postura no vaciló en lo más mínimo, mientras recordaba la tercera vez que Renji y él habían estado juntos, casi ya al amanecer, la conocida señal energética acercándose y permaneciendo allí unos instantes antes de alejarse de nuevo. El teniente había estado demasiado "distraído" para percatarse, pero Ichigo no, lo que le había ocasionado que abandonase la casa apenas Renji había caído dormido.

- Y tú bien que miraste. Si tanto te disgustaba ¿por qué no te largaste?

Como pétalos de cerezo sobre la blanca nieve de la montaña, el rubor se extendió sobre las aristocráticas facciones de Byakuya, una visión extraña por su rareza, pero que hizo percatarse a Ichigo de que realmente Byakuya era muy hermoso, con una belleza lírica, etérea. Opuesta totalmente a la de Renji, pero no por eso menor. Y con esa reflexión, todos los indicios confluyeron por fin en su mente, conduciéndole a una increíble pero irrefutable conclusión:

- A ti te gusta.

No tuvo necesidad de añadir más, los dos sabían a quien se estaba refiriendo y Byakuya no lo negó.

- Es mucho más que eso, pero ya es tarde supongo – la educada voz de Byakuya ya no era hielo y que el siempre correcto Byakuya hablase de sus sentimientos delante de Ichigo reflejaba el tumulto emocional de su interior. El joven pelirrojo sabía que siempre sería así con Byakuya, demasiado constreñido por su educación y por su posición, sólo en los momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad, emocional o física, la armadura se resquebrajaba. Que Renji amase a una persona así, que viviese para esos breves momentos donde Byakuya se permitía ser humano era algo que a Ichigo le sobrepasaba, pero no era asunto suyo decidir, sino de Renji, que había decidido amar a su capitán y puesto cada átomo de su ser en ese sentimiento.

- ¿Tarde? ¿ Por qué? ¿Porque estuvo conmigo? Sólo estuvimos juntos esta noche, y supongo que fue más la liberación de estar con un amigo que otra cosa. Fue especial Byakuya, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, tú estás en otro nivel, yo no puedo competir contigo. Nadie puede.

Las palabras de Ichigo resonaron en la mente de Byakuya con una fuerza destructora, terminando lo que la escena de la mañana había hecho en su mente. No es que creyese en lo más mínimo lo que los rumores decían de su teniente, después de todo él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Byakuya, o en torno a él. La presencia de su teniente, su admiración era algo que se había convertido en parte imprescindible de la vida de Byakuya. Cuando ambos habían tenido que luchar en la sociedad de almas, a pesar de que toda su educación y su entrenamiento le obligaban a tratar a su teniente como un traidor y eliminarlo, no había podido, le había advertido varias veces y, a pesar de verse obligado a pelear con él hasta el final, se había negado a rematarlo, alejándose de él, consciente de la presencia de Unohana y de que ella ayudaría a Renji.

Sin embargo, al verlos juntos ese día, el cuerpo de Renji estremeciéndose de pasión mientras Ichigo lo poseía, la belleza de su cuerpo y de su rostro, que tantas veces había imaginado en sus fantasías, la furia lo había dominado. Porque si alguien podía competir por Renji era Ichigo y él ya tenía algo que Byakuya sólo se había atrevido a desear.

- Deja de comerte el coco y vete con él– la presión de la espada de Ichigo desapareció de su cuello, mientras este la bajaba, alejándose de Byakuya – yo estuve con él y volvería a hacerlo porque es importante para mí y yo para él. Pero nada más, somos demasiado parecidos y demasiado amigos para que surgiese algo permanente. Además Byakuya – y los hermosos ojos de Ichigo se clavaron en los suyos – como te ama a ti no ha amado ni creo que ame nunca. No desprecies el regalo que se te ha hecho.

Por un momento Byakuya se quedó inmóvil, luego lentamente se inclinó ante Ichigo, una leve flexión que en el orgulloso capitán significaba un mundo.

- Intentaré no hacerlo, Kurosaki- san, cómo tampoco despreciaré el regalo que tú me haces.

- Byakuya – llamó Ichigo mientras el capitán se giraba para dirigirse al lugar donde descansaba Renji.

- Sí

- Si le haces daño, si le echas algo en cara, te meteré a Zangetsu por un lugar muy doloroso y **retorceré**. Que no se te olvide.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Byakuya mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba su camino – por supuesto Kurosaki – san – su voz impasible mientras su corazón se aceleraba al acercarse al lugar donde descansaban sus deseos y sus heridas que, si los dioses les eran benévolos, comenzarían a curarse ese día.

OWARI


End file.
